A folding table is conventionally composed of a table top and legs which are pivotally attached along its periphery. The table is folded by rotating or folding the legs inward until they are close to the underside of the table top. The table can then be stored in a space significantly smaller than the space occupied by the table when the legs are unfolded. However the folded legs still add significantly to the space occupied by the table. That is because the folded legs do not rest flat against the table top but are angled out from it. The more the legs, the greater the angle of the outermost leg from the underside of the table top. The angled legs add significantly to the space occupied by the table.
I have invented a folding table in which the legs when folded are either flat against the underside of the table top or parallel and very close to the underside. The space occupied by the legs is significantly less than the space of a conventional folding table of the same size.